An α-fluoro-β-amino acid, which is the target of the present invention, is an important intermediate of pharmaceutical and agrichemical products. As a conventional production process of an α-fluoro-β-amino acid, there has been reported dehydroxyfluorination of a β-hydroxy-α-amino acid, accompanied by 1,2-rearrangement, with the use of DAST (cf. Scheme 1: Non-Patent Document 1).

Bn: benzyl, DAST: (CH3CH2)2NSF3 
There has also been disclosed an example in which a similar reaction is performed in two steps (cf. Scheme 2: Patent Document 1).

Bn: benzyl, Me: methyl, Ms: methanesulfonyl, Et: ethyl
Further, the present applicant has disclosed dehydroxyfluorination of an alcohol with the combined use of sulfuryl fluoride (SO2F2) and an organic base (cf. Patent Document 2).